halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Warhunt
Halo: Warhunt is a first-person shooter game in the Halo franchise developed by and for the current console. It is the thirteenth game installment in the Halo franchise. Halo: Warhunt is standalone, taking place in between the events of and . It is, however, easy to be picked up by new players, and serves as a more in-depth introduction to the Spartan-IV Program than that of Halo 5: Guardians and Spartan Ops. As with most Halo games, the rating is ESRB "Mature 16+" instead of the "Teen" rating for more recent games. Revealed at E3, 2018, along with , the game was largely overshadowed by its mainline cousin, but the release date was given out earlier, preparing to launch on October 9, 2019 worldwide. 343 Industries revealed that the game would run on 1080p 60fps, and would have four player splitscreen available. Compared to other Halo games, Warhunt has one of the largest multiplayer platforms, with the three major aspects being Arena, Warzone, and the return of Firefight. All of these games have various modes, as well as custom games, and an overhauled Forge. All of the aspects of multiplayer are grouped into the canon "War Games" aboard the UNSC Infinity. The armor customization is similar to , but consists largely of armors from the instead. Credits are the currency in Warhunt, and are earned by playing Campaign missions and Multiplayer matches. REQs have not been completely removed from the game, rather appealing to fans by removing microtransactions and making it so players can use earned credits to buy armor, weapon, and vehicles REQs in the Spartan Hub for use in Warzone and Firefight. The game shares the same Spartan abilities as Halo 5: Guardians, keeping the player very mobile. Halo: Warhunt operates with aspects of many previous games in terms of updates. Like Halo 4, it has paid DLC, but is similar in 5 to the sense that it involves more than just maps like the map packs of previous games. So far, Warhunt has had three DLCs, the Lights of Helios expansion and Alpha and Delta Map Packs. Plot Beginnings In late July, 2558, the Spartan-IV team Fireteam Caliber suits up for a mission to take out a Covenant defense spire. The team's rookie, a new Spartan Recruit known only as Caliber Five, is subjected to a training tutorial before the mission. Afterwards, Five is greeted by the various members of the fireteam, before deploying from a Pelican into a barren desert where the Covenant are located. After eliminating the enemy patrols, Caliber moves in on a pair of AA guns defending the the spire. Five is sent along with Spartan Julia and Spartan Jaques to take out the Covenant forces guarding the first AA gun and destroy it, while Fireteam leader Spartan Cadence and Spartan Liana go for the other one. After the AA gun is down, Five and his/her two companions infiltrate the Spire and deactivate its defenses while Cadence and Liana take control of the second AA gun, preparing to use it on an incoming CRS-class light cruiser. The cruiser deploys a number of Banshees and Phantoms, however, and Five must fend them off by fighting more Covenant on the way to the AA gun to assist Cadence. After destroying a considerable number of enemy fighters, more come, and the team is overwhelmed and defeated. After they are defeated, it is revealed that the entire conflict is only a War Games simulation, and Fireteam Caliber is congratulated for setting a new record on surviving the longest in the particular simulation. They then meet up with Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer, who briefs the team on their next mission: To investigate a seemingly abandoned Covenant command outpost under Jul 'Mdama's faction housing a large storage of Prometheans. Travelling to the planet Kalincton, Fireteam Caliber ventures through the jungle, eliminating Covenant forces, before eventually reaching the site. After infiltrating the structure, Caliber Five is paired with Jaques to fight through close quarters to reach the storage bay. Upon reaching it, the pair find out that the majority of the carapaces are gone, leaving only a single Knight Battlewagon remaining. After it awakens and activates the Forerunner defenses in the bay, Caliber Five and Jaques are forced to combat the Knight and its small host of Promethean Crawlers, finally taking down the construct. After the rest of the team locates the command base's archives, it is discovered that the Zealot in charge of the base, Field Master Grono 'Yendam, left with the majority of the Promethean carapaces shortly before Caliber arrived. Fighting their way back through the jungle, the team returns to the LZ where a Pelican arrives to pick them up. Liberation of Righteous Cause After returning to the UNSC Infinity, the team is introduced to Swords of Sanghelios Field Master Nak 'Yendam, a former friend of the Grono 'Yendam, and in command of a detachment of troops stationed on the neutral planet Righteous Cause. Nak informs the Spartans that a Sangheili Shipmaster from the Covenant Remnant in close alignment with Grono has set up multiple bases on the planet and increased hostilities. With help from the intelligence officers on the Infinity, the Shipmaster is revealed to be a former warrior from the Covenant Empire named Kyro 'Dezan, and that capturing him may give them vital information on the Field Master's whereabouts. Arriving in the Trilborr system via Lich, the joint forces touch down in the city of Garuk on Cause, which the Covenant have recently taken over. Nak, three Sword lances, and Fireteam Caliber are deployed on the outskirts of the city as Nak's Lich attracts enemy fire. The group splits into two, with Caliber and one lance going through the streets and liberating citizens from the Covenant, while Nak leads the other two lances to Ortnuk Tower, where 'Dezan's commander is located. As Cadence leads Caliber through the city, Five captures an enemy armory, compelling several human and Sangheili citizens to take up arms with the troops. Storming through a Covenant convoy, Five and Cadence split up from the rest of the strike force after an order from Nak, leaving Julia in charge. The duo make their way to a Covenant Spire, which is housing the generator for a force field around Ortnuk Tower. Using their skills from the simulation, Cadence and Five ascend the Spire, destroying the generator. Swords of Sanghelios reinforcements arrive, and the pair man the plasma turrets on a Phantom to eliminate the remaining Covenant forces below. After destroying a triumvirate of Wraiths covering the Covenant forces as they retreat, Nak informs Five over COMs that he has slain the Covenant commander, and that they are ready to assault Shipmaster Kyro's personal base. Transitioning to the next day, Fireteam Caliber, Commander Nak, and the Swords of Sanghelios speed towards Kyro's palace in a trio of Liches, escorted by several Phantoms and Banshees. Encountering heavy resistance, Nak orders the other forces to fall back and focus their fire on Covenant Shrikes while his personal Lich goes ahead. Unfortunately, after Spartans Cadence, Julia, and Liana deploy below, Shipmaster Kyro's CRS-class light cruiser, Universal Resonance arrives, shooting down the transport. Nak is shielded from the blast by Spartan Jaques, and as such is the only survivor of the crash besides Jaques and Caliber Five. Jaques then separates from the two to link up with Caliber, while Five and Nak fight their way through Covenant forces, destroying three Shrikes while ascending the top five levels of the palace. Reaching the top floor, the Covenant forces start to retreat as the Swords of Sanghelios move in. The Resonance joins the evacuation, with Shipmaster Kyro staying behind to fight off the oncoming forces. A brief transmission from Spartan Cadence tells Five that the Covenant are retreating back to Kalincton, which eliminates the need to keep Kyro alive. Nak and Five reach the Sangheili, and Kyro berates the Sword Commander before easily defeating him, leaving Five to face him alone. After the death of Kyro, Fireteam Caliber returns to Garuk with an injured Nak in tow. Rendezvousing with the ''Autumn''-class heavy cruiser UNSC Horus in orbit, the Spartan IVs prepare to go once more unto the breach. Shortly before the slipspace jump, they are informed that a small Swords of Sanghelios fleet will join them in the fight. Assault on Kalincton Several days later, the Horus emerges from slipspace, encountering several Lichs defending the airspace of the now heavily occupied Covenant command base. Whilst Fireteam Caliber takes a Pelican to the surface, the Horus retreats to the far side of the planet, luring most of the Liches away. Paired with fellow Spartan team Fireteam Titanium in a second Pelican, the two squads are marooned at separate locations in the jungle after their dropships are shot down by a Covenant Scarab walker. After reuniting, the two Spartan teams band together with UNSC infantry to destroy the Scarab. Reaching the base's plateau, the resident Covenant defenses manage to disable the gravity lift before they are dispatched. Titanium stays behind to fend off Covenant forces intending to flank the Spartans, while Caliber ascends the cliff face using a backup cargo elevator. While they ascend, the fireteam fights multiple Rangers and Banshees, and the elevator platform is damaged by a Lich. Switching priorities, Caliber Five, as well as Spartans Liana and Julia board the Lich, hijacking it. Five is then tasked with piloting the Lich up to sky, while Spartans Cadence and Jaques distract another wave of Covenant Rangers. Finding themselves outgunned, Five, Julia, and Liana press forward when the Swords of Sanghelios finally arrive, gunning down multiple Lichs attacking the Horus. Caliber Five's Lich then rendezvous' with a Sword attack wing of Banshees. Escorted through the sky, the group brings down multiple enemy Phantoms, Banshees, and Spirits, when the Covenant base's anti-air defenses shoot down the Banshees and the Lich. The transport collides with a second Lich while the Spartans escape. With most of the Covenant defenders killed by the crash, the trio make their way into the structure. Losing contact on the COMs with Titanium and the remainder of Caliber, the Spartan trio start encountering heavy Covenant resistance inside. Backed up by Promethean hordes, the Spartans' progress slows, but they eventually make it to the storage bay, which is now filled to the brim with Knight carapaces. Fleeing to the nearest exit, the three escape the constructs' wrath, albeit they find themselves in a large hall, not Covenant in origin. Traveling to a central platform, Liana suggests that a power core at the far end might pose a solution to ridding themselves of the Prometheans. As Julia prepares to destroy it, a shockwave knocks them all back, revealing a pair of Promethean Knight Commanders. Introducing themselves at the Knight Commandos, the duo refuses them access to the core, and summon a host of Prometheans to assist them in vanquishing the Spartans. After defeating the Commandos, the two damaged Knights escape, allowing Julia to destroy the core. Doing so causes all Prometheans in the vicinity to deactivate, rendering them useless. Easily trekking back outside, Caliber reunites with Cadence and Jaques, having eliminated the last of the Covenant forces groundside. With the battle over, the Swords of Sanghelios depart, while the UNSC Horus remains at Kalincton so the ship's ONI scientists can examine the Forerunner core powering the Prometheans. Endgame While a science team is put on the surface, suddenly the Universal Resonance arrives from slipspace, storming past the patrol craft and directly linking up with the Horus. After a transmission is sent from the Covenant cruiser, it is revealed that with Kyro 'Dezan dead, his ship had ceded into the hands of Field Master Grono 'Yendam, who is leading the boarding of the Horus. Fireteam Titanium is tasked with sneaking aboard the Resonance in order to assassinate Grono 'Yendam to cause chaos among the Covenant ranks, while Caliber is faced with the challenge of assisting the crew in driving off the Covenant boarders. Fireteam Caliber progresses through the halls of the ship, assisting Marines and crew members in fighting the Covenant, until they reach the hangar. After defeating multiple waves of Covenant deployed by Phantoms, they are tasked piloting docked Broadsword fighters to repel a wave of Banshees and Phantoms attacking the point defense cannons of the Horus. After defeating the enemy ships, as well as a newly arrived trio of Liches, the team is called back to the cruiser to assist members of the Marine Titan Company in defending the reactor from an invading horde of Prometheans. When the boarders have finally been eliminated, Caliber receives a distress call from Fireteam Titanium, who has been discovered and cornered inside the Resonance. Tasked with going in to rescue Titanium, Caliber goes to the hangar of the Horus with Titan Company. However, a second horde of Prometheans lead by the repaired forms of the twin Knight Commandos attempt to stop the UNSC progression, causing the Marines to stay back and get slaughtered as Cadence, Julia, Jaques, Liana, and Five press onward. They hijack Banshees and sneak into the enemy cruiser undetected, beginning their mission. Eventually losing contact with Titanium, they discover the fireteam's corpses in one of the corridors while fighting Covenant pursuers. After receiving orders to retreat back to the Horus so they can escape, Spartan Cadence has his conscience conflicted and decides that he will avenge Titanium's death by Grono 'Yendam, even if it means he stays behind. The others protest to it, because he is the team leader, and Caliber Five compromises by volunteering, because he/she hasn't fully integrated into the team and is expendable. After saying final words, the rest of Fireteam Caliber retreats while Five presses on to a large chamber, where Field Master Grono 'Yendam is located. Surprised that the Spartan IV made it this far, the Field Master summons a lance of Sangheili Warriors to assist him while he initiates active camouflage. After eliminating the Warriors and subduing Grono, Five prepares to kill the Zealot, only for Grono to catch him/her off guard, turning the tables. When a Longsword squadron bombs the Resonance, both are put off balance, giving Five the opportunity to escape back to the Horus while the Field Master gives orders to retreat. With the Covenant presence gone, a small support fleet of UNSC repair ships and frigates arrive to establish a security perimeter while the Horus is repaired. Fireteam Caliber returns to the Infinity on August 15, 2558, paying their respects to the members of Fireteam Titanium before being debriefed by Commander Palmer on their mission. Although the Field Master managed to escape, they are congratulated on liberating Righteous Cause with the Swords of Sanghelios and securing the Forerunner artifacts on Kalincton. Five is finally seen as a fully-fledged member of Caliber, and the team prepares for their next mission. Elsewhere, Field Master Grono 'Yendam is cautioned by his second in command, Rach 'Iltuk, about their failure, to which Grono assures him that the death of a Spartan fireteam at their hands will most likely nullify any punishment given from Jul 'Mdama. The Universal Resonance then enters slipspace to return to the Covenant Remnant. Features Main Menu The Main Menu serves as a table going from left to right, with Campaign, Multiplayer, Forge, and Settings, respectively. The background is an orbiting view of Infinity as it traverses around an unknown planet. The Campaign box's symbol is a grey flag with the emblem of a Sangheili skull on it, while the Multiplayer one shows a grey Spartan Recruit helmet with a black visor. The Forge icon shows a hammer striking an anvil, while the settings symbol is a ten-toothed gear. Pressing the Menu button will show the Spartan Hub, where there are the following options in order: Customization, REQs, Career, and Store. Campaign Menu The Campaign Menu is a vertical up-to-down table that lists through the ten Campaign missions in order. Selecting the wanted level will bring up a description of the level, as well as another vertical table of options. At the top of the second table is the difficulty selector, with Easy, Normal, Heroic, and Legendary modes. Easy Mode's icon is a circular Kig-Yar shield. Normal's is a shield with an energy sword laying upon it, and Heroic's has two energy swords instead of one. Finally, Legendary Mode's icon is Heroic's with a Hesduron Sangheili skull atop it in a Jolly Roger fashion. Below that is a horizontal skull list, with all unlocked skulls shown. After that is the Scoring mode, with either Team, Free for All, or none at all. At the bottom is the Start Mission option, which will activate a five-second countdown that can be stopped by tapping X. Multiplayer Menu The Multiplayer Menu is vertical in the same sense as the Campaign Menu, with the Campaign missions replaced by the three main Multiplayer options, Arena, Firefight, and Warzone. Clicking into Arena will bring up two classes, Social and Competitive. Choosing either one will locate the player to the different game types for the respective category. There might be sub-game types as well, and a countdown will initiate once a mode is chosen. For Firefight, either Matchmaking or Custom can be chosen. When bringing up matchmaking, the player will be teamed up with three other players, and depending on the mode, can press the left or right bumper to switch teams. Pressing Y will show what REQs are available on the Firefight map. If playing a custom game, there will be a bar above the one that starts the game. Pressing this bar will bring up custom game options, including player mechanics, enemy spawns, vehicle and weapon options, and timers. The Warzone Menu plays out similarly to Firefight, but with either Warzone, or Warzone Assault. Clicking Warzone will bring up the default modes, or the Heroic, Legendary, and Mythic variant of the combined game mode Warzone Firefight. Pressing Y will not bring up the available REQs, as all REQs are usable, but will rather show the Boss layout for the map, including times and minions. Forge Menu The Forge Menu has a vertical table of options with the Start option, Map Selection, Mode Selection, Featured Builds, and the search engine from top to bottom. There are 20 different maps to choose from, as well as multiple game modes. There are ten top voted Featured Builds rotated in every week, and the search engine is for searching up any public Forge build. Settings Menu In the Settings Menu, the table is vertical yet again, with options for adjusting the audio, changing the player controls, and reviewing one's career. The career section shows the player's name, rank, service description, and emblem. There are a total of 10 premade button layouts, including Default, Southpaw, Boxer, Green Thumb, Bumper Jumper, Recon, Fishstick, Halo 4, Pashooter, and Helljumper. Controls * Note: At the beginning of each level, a question will pop up on screen, asking the player if they wish to activate the Mjolnir armor system's translator. If activated, all Covenant speech will be in English. If left idle, the Covenant will speak in their native tongues. However, in the missions Joint-Occupation, The Last Stand, Once more unto the Breach, and Crossfire, the translator will forcefully be activated due to the need to communicate with Swords of Sanghelios allies. Cutscenes The cutscenes for Halo: Warhunt are rendered during live gameplay due to the colossal amount of work required to put Caliber Five's customizable avatar into prerendered cutscenes. , however, did work on the cinematics for multiple Warhunt trailers leading up to its release. The same armors of the Reclaimer Saga are used in the cutscenes, and they are in-game rendered similar to most other Halo games. The graphics and framerate are similar to that of Halo 5: Guardians, with little notches here and there for improvements. One difference is the absence of terminals in the game, which removes the need for another animation studio to make cutscenes for them. Campaign Setting In Halo: Warhunt, the setting changes to multiple locations. The first levels take place aboard the Infinity, while the third and later levels take place on the jungle planet Kalincton. The remainder of the levels however are either located on outer worlds in the Joint-Occupation Zone, or on space vessels. Levels Arena In Halo: Warhunt, Arena has remained similar to previous iterations, focusing on many different modes like slayer and Capture the Flag. The maps are either symmetrical for equal team play or uneven for certain game modes or free or all. The games are integrated into canon like Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians, where the players are Spartan IVs that participate in War Games aboard the UNSC Infinity. Playable Elites are an option as well, serving as Swords of Sanghelios members using War Games technology aboard the Shadow of Intent and sharing a sort of physical "Server" with the Spartans for combined training. The Spartans and Elites share the same ranking system, consisting of a simple fifty rank structure with mere numbered ranks, similar to Halo 5: Guardians. However, due to the different abilities and sizes, only Spartans are accessible in competitive matches for fairness. Modes There are currently eleven different Arena game modes in Halo: Warhunt, four of which have competitive rankings and the other seven are casual. Breakout is designed for small maps and has a plethora of five different maps created for it. Larger, vehicle-friendly maps are welcome for any other mode, while Race and Invasion are only available gametypes on those maps. Most normal maps have almost any other game mode, however. ;Competetive * * * * * ;Casual * * * * * * * Maps The panel of Arena maps in Warhunt total out at twenty-eight, offering a wide variety of combat scenarios. Firefight Firefight is back, with a few changes to its Halo: Reach counterpart. There are still default loadouts, but REQs have made their way into Firefight for an enhanced experience. Completing a Wave will grant all players involved a REQ level, eventually totaling up to nine REQ levels. This can be very useful in Classic Mode when later into the game, as well as other Firefight modes. There are two new game modes, as well as new squad types. Modes There are a total of nine official modes in Firefight, although a plethora of custom ones can be constructed as well. Returning are the Default, Classic, Generator Defense, Versus, Score Attack, Rocketfight, and Gruntpocalypse gametypes, while two new ones are introduced: Carnage, and Covenant. Carnage is a spin on Versus, but instead of two Spartans fighting two Elites and multiple Covenant AIs, each team has four players, and the Spartans must hold out alongside UNSC AIs against the Elite-led Covenant forces. In Covenant, the game plays out in a similar fashion to Default, but with a twist: All players are Covenant Elites that must fight impending UNSC and Swords of Sanghelios forces. * Default * Classic * Generator Defense * Versus * Score Attack * Rocketfight * Gruntpocalypse * Carnage * Covenant Maps Consisting of nine maps, the Firefight collection has six for most gametypes, while two others can be played on any gametype, including the large Carnage mode. Most maps are from the campaign, while the Carnage maps are completely original. Loadouts There are ten consistent loadouts in Firefight, five Spartan and five Elite. Many more can be created custom, but these loadouts are each constructed with a specific role in mind. With an absence of armor abilities, each loadout has a particular attachment, ranging from an ammunition overhaul to a Powerup or stamina boost. ;Spartan * Sniper * CQB * Heavy * Rifleman * Reconnaissance ;Elite * Stealth * Zealot * Obedientiary * Swordsman * Lancer Squads There are numerous Covenant and Promethean squads in Halo: Warhunt Firefight, with a small collection of UNSC and Swords of Sanghelios squads exclusive to the Covenant gametype. ;Covenant * Grunts * Grunt Heavies * Jackals * Jackal Patrol * Jackal Snipers * Elites * Elite Patrol * Elite Infantry * Elite Stealth * Elite Warriors * Elite Zealots * Elite Strike Team * Rangers * Hunters * Hunter Patrol * Hunter Infantry * Hunter Lance * Hunter Strike Team * Kyro 'Dezan (Boss Unit) * Rach 'Iltuk (Boss Unit) * Grono 'Yendam (Boss Unit) ;Prometheans * Crawlers * Watchers * Watcher Force * Knights * Knight Force * Knight Division * Knight Commanders * Knight Commandos (Boss Unit) ;UNSC * Marines * Heavy Infantry Marines * Spartans * Spartan Augment * Spartan Heavies * Spartan Snipers ;Swords of Sanghelios * Sword Grunts * Sword Rangers * Sword Elites * Sword Elite Patrol * Sword Kill Team Warzone Warzone returns from Halo 5: Guardians, staying the same for the most part. Only six maps are in this variation, three of which are for large modes, while the others are designed for the smaller Warzone Assault type. Warzone offers large-scale combat in 12v12 battles, with AI bosses and enemies to sprinkle on top of this humongous undertaking. Modes Only three game modes make up Warzone, the first being the titular default type itself. In this mode, two teams of twelve players fight across a gargantuan map, securing bases and fighting bosses to gain points. Whichever team reaches one thousand points first wins, and a quick way to ensure victory is by capturing all three bases to expose the opponent's core, which will instantly grant one's team victory if destroyed. To gain an edge, layers can increase their REQ level by killing enemies, giving them access to better weapons, vehicles, and power-ups. Warzone Turbo is next on the list, and plays almost exactly like the normal mode, with one difference: All players start out at the maximum REQ level of 9, turning the battle into a chaotic turbo frenzy of powerful gadgets. The final gametype is Warzone Assault, played on smaller versions of the normal maps. In this mode, One team has to defend three bases from the other team, which must capture them to win. REQs are still accessible in this mode, and can often be the deciding factor in a victory or loss. Warzone Firefight does not return due to Firefight's debut as its own gamemode. * Warzone * Warzone Turbo * Warzone Assault Maps The Warzone map selection is small, with only four original maps. The other two are recurring from Halo 5: Guardians, and as such Warzone is seen as one of the weaker elements when it comes to playing variety. Spartan Hub Requisitions While not completely removed, due to fan request REQs have been scaled down so that they can only be bought with in-game currency, removing the pay-to-win play type. They make appearances in not only Warzone, but Firefight as well. REQ packs are shipped away, replaced by a store where the player can buy specific REQs that they want. However, to conform with the new ranking and credit system, like armors, REQs cost credits and some must be unlocked at a certain rank. Armors Armors are the defining part of a player, and 343 Industries incorporates a more advanced customization system compared to Halo 5: Guardians and Halo 4, being more on par with Halo: Reach. Players have the ability to customize helmets, helmet attachments, chestplates, individual shoulder pads, individual wrist pieces, forearms, leggings, visor colors, genders, and colors as Spartans. The armors available are Gen 2, due to the Spartan-IV perspective of the game. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SENTINEL-class Mjolnir Sangheili are also usable, but cannot be cross-customized. They have a varied range of armor sets, as well as the new feature of subspecies. Instead of customizable genders like Spartans, Sangheili can be customized to either the Hesduron or Classic phenotypes, due to popular demand. The Sangheili armor permutations are as follows: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles All default versions of the REQs are available from the start, with new players receiving a Recruit Bonus that gives them specific starter REQs, while more specific variants of the equipment are unlocked by rank. While the microtransactions have disappeared, the REQ Level system in-game still applies. Vehicles are useful for fighting powerful enemies or traversing quickly across a map. As such they are often more expensive to buy, with credits and REQ Levels alike. The vehicle cast from Halo 5: Guardians returns, excluding the Forerunner Phaeton. Instead, it is replaced by a remote control Goblin, a very expensive but powerful new mannable vehicle. The is featured as a multiplayer-only REQ as well. ;UNSC Vehicles * * Corp Mongoose * Urban Mongoose * Desert Mongoose * ONI Mongoose * * Corp Gungoose * Urban Gungoose * Desert Gungoose * ONI Gungoose * * Corp Scouthog * Urban Scouthog * Desert Scouthog * ONI Scouthog * Spartan Scouthog * * Corp Warthog * Urban Warthog * Desert Warthog * ONI Warthog * Spartan Warthog * * Corp Rockethog * Urban Rockethog * Desert Rockethog * ONI Rockethog * Spartan Rockethog * * Corp Guasshog * Urban Gausshog * Desert Gausshog * ONI Gausshog * Spartan Gausshog * * Corp Scorpion * Urban Scorpion * Desert Scorpion * ONI Scorpion * * Corp Mantis * Urban Mantis * Desert Mantis * ONI Mantis * Spartan Mantis * * Corp Wasp * Urban Wasp * Desert Wasp * ONI Wasp ;Covenant Vehicles * * Sword Ghost * Ghost Ultra * Cult Ghost * Temple Ghost * * Sword Wraith * Wraith Ultra * Cult Wraith * Temple Wraith * * Sword Banshee * Banshee Ultra * Cult Banshee * Temple Banshee * * Goblin Ultra * Temple Goblin Weapons In Multiplayer, the default variants of weapons play out much the same as the Campaign weapons, but the different variants of weapons can change the gameplay significantly. While most power weapons have three variants, all loadout weapons and some special weapons have four, but some only have two or one. Each variant is a progressively more powerful but expensive version of the default weapon, often with boosted stats or special abilities. The Assault Rifle, Magnum, Battle Rifle, and DMR are returning loadout weapons, while the presence of playable Elites mandates the addition of the Plasma Pistol, Storm Rifle, and Carbine as new loudout weapons. Unlike Halo 5: Guardians, loudout weapons do not have varying attachments, but rather special variants like other weapons. However, the default variant still has an infinite amount of times it can be used in a loudout. ; UNSC Weapons * * Recon Assault Rifle * Longshot Assault Rifle * The Ripper * * * * * Dual M6C2 Magnums * Twin Bullseyes * Hands of Death * * Longshot Battle Rifle * Sentinel Battle Rifle * War Rifle * * Recon DMR * Sentinel DMR * Ghost's Mark * * Shellshock * Baby MAC * * Stock-Up * Lightning * * Snapshot * World's Edge * * * Slow and Steady * Double Trouble * * Kaboom * Fist Bump * * Glass and Ashes * Gamma Ray * * Pellet Spitter * Buckshot * * * ONI Machine Gun * Spartan Machine Gun * ; Covenant Weapons * * Holoscope Plasma Pistol * Nuclear Plasma Pistol * The Splat * * Unfathomed Gaze * Subanese Principle * * Holoscope Storm Rifle * Nuclear Storm Rifle * Restrained Fury * * Nuclear Carbine * Omniscope Carbine * Qikost's Might * T-56 DEW/L Plasma Striker * * Scavenger's Plunder * Eye of the Prophets * * Knockback * Pouncing Helioskrill * * Pool of Radiance * Light of Urs * * Wound Weaver * Varmint's Nail * * * Casting Launcher * Cling to Life * * Cult Plasma Cannon * ; Forerunner Weapons * * Silent Voice * Sharpened Eye * * Silencer * Scourge of Etran Harborage * * Repeating Discipline * Devastation * * Particle-Shot * Kalincton Wave * * Retina of the Mind's Eye * Twin Jewels of Maethrillian * * Rapid Ionization * The Disintegrater * Powerups If weapons or vehicles don't get the job done, are the player simply wants an enhanced trait, powerups are the way to go. There are four different powerups, each with a unique trait and three variants. A Tier One variant lasts for short duration, a Tier Two a medium duration, and a Tier Three a long duration. * Active Camo * Overshield * Damage Boost * Speed Boost Miscellaneous In the miscellaneous section is a variety of less significant items and boosts, serving a useful but small purpose. Such objects include Armor Mods, Arena Boosts, Warzone Boosts, and Firefight Boosts. The boosts serve the same purpose, only for different modes, while Armor Mods are similar in a way to Powerups. A new trait of Boosts makes it so if an objective relating to them is not achieved, they will be returned to the player rather than be used up. ; Boosts * Tier 1 XP Boost * Tier 2 XP Boost * Tier 3 XP Boost * Tier 4 XP Boost * Tier 5 XP Boost * Tier 1 Credit Boost * Tier 2 Credit Boost * Tier 3 Credit Boost * Tier 4 Credit Boost * Tier 5 Credit Boost * Mission: Victory XP Boost * Mission: Victory Credit Boost * Mission: Boss Kill XP Boost * Mission: Boss Kill Credit Boost * Mission: Noble XP Boost * Mission: Noble Credit Boost ; Armor Mods * Long-Range Radar * Auto-Medic * Frag Grenade Expert * Plasma Grenade Expert * Splinter Grenade Expert * Increased Strength * Bullet Resistance * Plasma Resistance * Hardlight Resistance * Larger Magazine * Larger Battery * Larger Capacity Ranks Ranking in Halo: Warhunt returns to the familiar militaristic style of Halo: Reach, having a total of fifty ranks, forty five of which are military, and the other five of which are unique miscellaneous titles. While Spartans all share the same rank, in simulations, they go from the bottom with Recruit, working their way up the ranks to high positions such as Brigadiers and Generals before reaching the ranks of Spartan, Hero, Legend, Myth, and Reclaimer. Achievements There are fifty achievements in Warhunt, concerning twenty-four Campaign achievements, fifteen Multiplayer ones, and eleven random ones. They all total out at 1,000 G. * So you want to be a Spartan? - Complete "Prelude" * Simulation - Complete "Takedown" * Over the River and through the Woods - Complete "Abandoned" * Wild West - Complete "Joint-Occupation" * Castle Siege - Complete "The Last Stand" * Tip of the Iceberg - Complete "Once more unto the Breach" * Double Team - Complete "Crossfire" * Producer - Complete "Promethean" * Privateer - Complete "Boarding Action" * Grono 'Yendam - Complete "The Field Master" * Finished the Fight... - Complete the Campaign on Normal * Hero's Testament - Complete the Campaign on Heroic * Legends aren't simply born.... - Complete the Campaign on Legendary * Don't ever let go... - Complete the Campaign on Legendary alone * Supernatural - Destroy ten Banshees in "Takedown" * Jungle Gym - Destroy ten walls in "Abandoned" * United We Stand - Complete "Joint-Occupation" on Heroic without letting any civilians die * Short on Time - Defeat Kyro 'Dezan in under sixty seconds in "The Last Stand" * Shortcut - Board a Banshee and fly it to the Lich in "Once more unto the Breach" * Leave no Witnesses - Destroy every air vehicle in "Crossfire" * Priority - Defeat the Promethean Knight Commandos without killing any of their minions in "Promethean" * Straight to the Source - Use a Broadsword to destroy the secret Lich in "Boarding Action" * A Zealot's Equal - Defeat Grono 'Yendam on Legendary without dying in "The Field Master" * The stuff of Myths - Complete a Campaign Level on Legendary with all skulls on * Boot Camp Graduate - Reach the rank of Private * The Big Leagues - Reach the Rank of Captain * A True Leader - Reach the rank of Brigadier * Off the Charts - Reach the rank of Spartan * The Mantle's Chosen - Reach the rank of Reclaimer * Armor Fashionista - Purchase an item in the Spartan Hub * Shopping Spree! - Purchase one of each type of armor in the Spartan Hub * I'll take an MA5! - Purchase a weapon in the Spartan Hub * Auto Dealer - Purchase a vehicle in the Spartan Hub * Accessory - Purchase a miscellaneous item in the Spartan Hub * In this life, and the next... - Defeat Grono 'Yendam in the Campaign and Warzone * Happy go Lucky - Win five Arena matches * Veteran - Play one hundred Arena matches * Stop, Thief! - Capture a flag in a Capture the Flag match * Total Domination - Capture all three points in a Strongholds match * Hitman - Get a total of three hundred kills in Slayer * Taste of Victory - Capture the Hill in a match of King of the Hill * Riot! - Kill all opponents in a round of Breakout * Boss Kill - Kill a boss in Warzone or Firefight * Support - Summon a REQ in Warzone or Firefight * Bringing in the Bigger Guns - Summon a REQ that costs nine REQ Levels in Warzone or Firefight * Massacre - Kill one hundred enemies in Firefight * Genocide - Kill one thousand enemies in Firefight * A little bit of everything - Fight every type of enemy squad in Firefight * Indistinguishable - Kill fifty players and AI enemies in Warzone * God Slayer - Kill a Mythic Boss in Warzone Merchandise Official Game Guide The Halo: Warhunt Official Game Guide released alongside the game on October 9, 2019, for a price of USD $19.99 RRP. It was published by PRIMA Games, and went into great detail about the game, including a campaign walkthrough, multiplayer tips, arena maps, collectibles, and a large database on the countless REQs. The DLCs were not covered, but the game's eGuide was to be updated when new content released. The Art of Halo: Warhunt The Art of Halo: Warhunt is a book published by 343 Industries showcasing the game's various concept arts during production. It goes into detail about both the 2D concept arts and 3D renders and models. The book sold for a price of USD $29.99 RRP. Official Soundtrack Halo: Warhunt's Official Soundtrack was composed by Neil Davidge, who was brought back to work on the tracks for Warhunt. It was released on October 9, 2019, along with the game itself. The soundtrack was made available on iTunes, and was available for purchase in other musical departments. It currently has twenty seven tracks. Action Figurines On August 23, 2019, Mattel released a line of six figures in anticipation for Halo: Warhunt's upcoming release. The figure lineup consisted of Caliber Five, Spartan Cadence, Spartan Julia, Grono 'Yendam, Nak 'Yendam, and an Unggoy Ranger. On October 9, coinciding with the game's release, a second line went up, made up of Spartan Jacques, Spartan Liana, a Spartan Achilles, Zevezin, Kyro 'Dezan, and Dipdip. Each human figure stood at a height of six inches, with the height of alien characters varying. The level of detail was similar in such to Mattel's Halo 5: Guardians figures, and the average cost was put at USD $19.99 RRP. Thus, with twelve total figures, the total cost of both lines would amount at USD $119.88 RRP. DLC Lights of Helios On December 9, 2019, the first DLC for Halo: Warhunt, the Lights of Helios expansion released. At a price of $9.99 RRP, it featured two new armor sets and a new multiplayer map. One of the armors was a reintroduction of the old Sangheili Honor Guard harness from Halo 2. The other was a new Spartan armor set known as Spartan Sentinel. The map was a Covenant-themed arena named Valiance, which was intended for the Sangheili Honor Guard theme. Alpha Map Pack On January 6, 2020, the second DLC for Halo: Warhunt, the Alpha Map Pack released. At a price of $9.99 RRP, it featured no new armor, but five new multiplayer maps and one new Firefight map. In accordance with the theme of Alpha Halo, all six maps were derived from Halo: Combat Evolved's campaign. Cartographer is based off of the campaign level The Silent Cartographer and resembles the Halo: Combat Evolved map Death Island. Reconciliation is based off of the hangar in the level Truth and Reconciliation, Halcyon draws inspiration from the corridors in the level The Pillar of Autumn, and Autumn is similar to the service corridors in The Maw. Lightbridge is based off of the artificial caverns encountered in the level Halo. Finally, Pyramid is taken from the final area of Assault on the Control Room, where the large control pyramid and snowy ground is. Delta Map Pack On February 8, 2020, the third DLC for Halo: Warhunt, the Delta Map Pack released. At a price of $7.99 RRP, it featured three multiplayers maps and one Firefight map. In accordance with the theme of Delta Halo, all four maps were derived from the levels Delta Halo and Regret from Halo 2's campaign. Temple is based off of the final area of Delta Halo where the Scorpion is used, and Jackal Canyon is based off of the canyon in Delta Halo where the Kig-Yar Snipers are prevalent. Sanction is taken from the area of Regret where the so-called Prophet is fought, and the Firefight map Cliffside is derived from the first area of Delta Halo. Appearances Weapons ; UNSC Weapons * * * Dual M6C2 Magnums * * * * * * * * * * * ; Covenant Weapons * * * * * T-56 Plasma Striker * * * * * * * * ; Forerunner Weapons * * * * * * * Vehicles ; UNSC Vehicles * * * * * * * * ''Autumn''-class heavy cruiser ** UNSC Horus * ** ; Covenant Vehicles * * * * * * * * CRS-class light cruiser ** Universal Resonance ** Ventral Fury Species * ** ** ** ** * ** *** ** ** *** *** * * ** ** ** ** * (Ibie'shan) ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Characters ; Human * Cadence Williams * Caliber Five * Jaques Dubois * Julia Demos * Liana Martin * Ryan Brooks * * * Titanium One * Titanium Two * Titanium Three * Titanium Four * Walter Burns ; Forerunner * Chravezin * * Zevezin ; Unggoy * Dipdip * Tubto ; Sangheili * Grono 'Yendam * * Kyro 'Dezan * Nak 'Yendam * Oln 'Parvam * Rach 'Iltuk * Souzou 'Calot * Uchuo 'Kalam Gallery Characters UZPic39.PNG|Spartan Cadence UZPic40.PNG|Spartan Julia UZPic41.PNG|Spartan Jacques UZPic42.PNG|Spartan Liana UZPic38.png|Caliber Five Palmer - Scout.jpg|Commander Palmer H5G-KnightStrategos.png|Zevezin H5G-CommanderLochagos.png|Chravezin UZPic04.png|Dipdip UZPic46.png|Grono 'Yendam Kyro 'Dezan.jpg|Kyro 'Dezan UZPic43.png|Nak 'Yendam UZPic47.png|Rach 'Iltuk UZPic45.png|Uchuo 'Kalam Category:Halo: Warhunt